The Story of a Creeper
by catkittypoke
Summary: A young Creeper, Smokey, traumatized by the death of her kind, hated humans. Until a rejected human changes everything...
1. Chapter 1

A.N: YEEEEESH! MAH tablet is FIXED! AT LAAAAAAST! WHO'S DA GAL? I'M DA GAL! WHOOOOO-

Ahem...anyway, hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 2: ShadowKat

I ran through the forest, skillfully dodging arrows from skeletons and avoiding punches from zombies. I took out my Bane of Arthropods diamond sword I found while raiding Steve's factory. Luckily, I knocked out his troops and escaped without him catching me.

Immediatally, all spiders around me obeyed me and attacked for me. When all were dead, I ran away, putting my sword away, and leaving the spiders to figure out what happened.

Then I noticed something strange. All creatures of the night were around me. All except one. Creepers.

I shrugged the thought away. Better for me, I guess. I kept running, trying to shake my past memories from my head.

_Flashback_

_A young girl with black hair, streaked with red highlights and dark grey cat ears peeked through a small crack in the door. She listened to the voices._

_"What should we do with her?" a female voice said._

_"Do the only thing that's safe for us. Kill her," a deep male voice said. "If she wasn't a hybrid, we could have kept her, but we've kept this a secret from her far to long. She's from a species of dangerous creatures called Rages. They're definitely not common mobs, I'll tell you that, but the minute we adopted her, I knew something fishy was going on with that girl. We must kill her..."_

_ShadowKat stared at them in horror and disbelief. "Mom...Dad...why?" she whispered, barely audible, tears in her eyes._

_She knew she had to escape. All her doors were locked, but there was a narrow window open. She knew she couldn't squeeze her way in there. Then, she had a thought. She was a cat hybrid. She seen some movies where hybrids could turn into the animal they're a hybrid of. She seen her so-called father's inventory bag. She looked in. There was a cooked chicken, cooked pork chop, steak and a few butter apples. (Yes, I'm a SkyArmy recruit. Deal with it)_

_"Perfect," she mumbled. She put the bag around her neck and focused all her power into a bunch. Slowly, she found herself shrinking and her hands and feet turning into paws. Soon, she was a black cat with red streaks on her ears and tail. She had a little pink nose._

_Not looking back, she jumped out the window. That's how she lived for several years._

_End of flashback_

I wiped my tears. I don't know how my 'parents' could treat me that way. "A Rage, huh?" I said to myself. Then I heard soft crying, along with a few hisses.

My eyes widened. "It must be a little kid being threatened by a creeper!" I gasped to myself. I ran in the direction the crying was coming from. Then I stopped. My jaw dropped. (Heh, I rhymed)

There in front of me was a crying, baby creeper.

A.N: A cliffhanger! Dun dun DUUUUUUN! I know, it's been a while. But hey, you try writing fan fiction with no computer and a broken tablet!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: YEEEEESH! MAH tablet is FIXED! AT LAAAAAAST! WHO'S DA GAL? I'M DA GAL! WHOOOOO-

Ahem...anyway, hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 2: ShadowKat

I ran through the forest, skillfully dodging arrows from skeletons and avoiding punches from zombies. I took out my Bane of Arthropods diamond sword I found while raiding Steve's factory. Luckily, I knocked out his troops and escaped without him catching me.

Immediatally, all spiders around me obeyed me and attacked for me. When all were dead, I ran away, putting my sword away, and leaving the spiders to figure out what happened.

Then I noticed something strange. All creatures of the night were around me. All except one. Creepers.

I shrugged the thought away. Better for me, I guess. I kept running, trying to shake my past memories from my head.

_Flashback_

_A young girl with black hair, streaked with red highlights and dark grey cat ears peeked through a small crack in the door. She listened to the voices._

_"What should we do with her?" a female voice said._

_"Do the only thing that's safe for us. Kill her," a deep male voice said. "If she wasn't a hybrid, we could have kept her, but we've kept this a secret from her far to long. She's from a species of dangerous creatures called Rages. They're definitely not common mobs, I'll tell you that, but the minute we adopted her, I knew something fishy was going on with that girl. We must kill her..."_

_ShadowKat stared at them in horror and disbelief. "Mom...Dad...why?" she whispered, barely audible, tears in her eyes._

_She knew she had to escape. All her doors were locked, but there was a narrow window open. She knew she couldn't squeeze her way in there. Then, she had a thought. She was a cat hybrid. She seen some movies where hybrids could turn into the animal they're a hybrid of. She seen her so-called father's inventory bag. She looked in. There was a cooked chicken, cooked pork chop, steak and a few butter apples. (Yes, I'm a SkyArmy recruit. Deal with it)_

_"Perfect," she mumbled. She put the bag around her neck and focused all her power into a bunch. Slowly, she found herself shrinking and her hands and feet turning into paws. Soon, she was a black cat with red streaks on her ears and tail. She had a little pink nose._

_Not looking back, she jumped out the window. That's how she lived for several years._

_End of flashback_

I wiped my tears. I don't know how my 'parents' could treat me that way. "A Rage, huh?" I said to myself. Then I heard soft crying, along with a few hisses.

My eyes widened. "It must be a little kid being threatened by a creeper!" I gasped to myself. I ran in the direction the crying was coming from. Then I stopped. My jaw dropped. (Heh, I rhymed)

There in front of me was a crying, baby creeper.

A.N: A cliffhanger! Dun dun DUUUUUUN! I know, it's been a while. But hey, you try writing fan fiction with no computer and a broken tablet!


End file.
